


I Really, Really Like You

by Anonymous



Category: SSS급 자살헌터 | SSS-Class Suicide Hunter - Shin Noah
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If the Chief Librarian had been just a little crazier after Kim Gongja clears the 22nd floor in Chapter 85...
Relationships: Chief Librarian/Kim Gongja
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	I Really, Really Like You

In the end, before Kim Gongja could finish speaking to the final members of the Demonic Cult to take care of his Master's funeral, he was transported out of the snowfield and back into the Great Library of All Things of the 21st floor. 

“Congratulations! Welcome back, Death King-nim.”

Kim Gongja's eyes turned to the voice, his head moving up to see the Librarian floating in the air. His five meter long sleeves fluttered like goldfish fins as he approached downwards towards him.

“I’ve been anxiously waiting for you!” The Constellation, the Librarian, smiled and said.

Despite his recent triumph and the bright voice of the seemingly young constellation, Kim Gongja couldn't help but feel a sense of discomfort.

A moment later, Kim Gongja realized where his bad feeling came from and tried to move away, but the pink incense from the open book in one of the Librarian's hands already reached him and he fell like, he belatedly noticed, the many hunters had around him. 

...

Kim Gongja's eyes shook as he stared up at the ceiling of the grand library. His eyelashes constantly wavered, unconsciously wishing to close but unable to because of the paralyzing incense that saturated the room.

Still, Kim Gongja felt like he was going to go crazy as he trembled and twitched with each hard suck of the Librarian's mouth against his naked cock. Each suck sent ripples of pleasure throughout his body and his eyes shook as the constellation continued to fervidly eat him as if he was an ice-cream cone that had been teased out of the constellation's grasp for too long before the constellation had finally caught him.

"A-ah..."

Kim Gongja was going to go crazy.

"N-nnn..."

Kim Gongja tried to move his tongue, to say anything, to stop the moans being eased out of his throat, but his body uselessly disobeyed him. His vision of the grand ceiling blurred with white stars and his mind shouted _'No!!'_ as he cried out, "AHHH!!!" as the blindingly hot pleasure peaked and erupted in his being.

Kim Gongja's body trembled even more as the constellation greedily drank all of his come, milking him dry of every last bit again. Little whimpers and gasps escaped from the back of his throat with each lick and suck from the little constellation's greedy tongue, and he whimpered again when the Librarian continued again, beginning to eat him for a third time as if unable to have enough of him. 

As his body futilely struggled against the Librarian's bruisingly harsh grips against his thighs and the paralytic drug in the air, Kim Gongja's mind wondered why this was happening again.

Why was it like this? 

Out of the hazy, mind-numbing pleasure from two consecutive orgasms, Kim Gongja remembered how the Librarian had fervently stripped him of all of his clothes the instant he had fallen. Like an impatient windstorm, the Librarian tore off every piece of fabric and touched every part of his body with a desperate fervor before spreading open his thighs with his hands and sucking his cock like an insatiable, hungry child after candy.

Although he couldn't move his head, Kim Gongja trembled as he could still feel the intense, obsessively desirous eyes of the constellation on him as the constellation ate him again and again.

Maybe because the constellation already sucked him for a long time, even to completion for two times, the constellation finally spoke, though his mouth still moved desirously around Kim Gongja.

"Death King-nim." The Librarian moaned as he nipped the head of Kim Gongja's cock, causing it to tremble cutely in his mouth. "You were so beautiful. It was like watching a movie. So moving and exciting. I was moved by your dedication to help the Heavenly Demon and I had no choice but to shed another tear at your admirable heart. Then when you brought about the best ending to the Apocalypse, I realized that I really, really, really wanted you no matter what."

"Ahh!!!" Stars whited Kim Gongja's vision again as he came for the third time, more whimpers escaping him as the Librarian fervently laved his oversensitive cock with his tongue. His eyes shook and he whined, trying to desperately plea for mercy. It was too much. The pleasure was too much and he was going to go crazy from the torturous bliss. 

He nearly breathed in relief when he felt the constellation finally move his mouth from his cock, but then soon gasped and choked in moans again when the constellation pulled him into a tight hug and began grinding his clothed but hardened erection against Kim Gongja's naked and abused cock. 

"Ahhh! Nnnn!! Hyaaa!! Mmngh!!" Kim Gongja wanted to cry out and tell him to stop, but only moans fell from his paralyzed mouth like a waterfall of wanton cries. 

"Death King-nim, Death King-nim," The Librarian said in a zealous rush, his breaths coming out in harsh pants against Kim Gongja's ear as he grinded against Kim Gongja's naked being. “Say that you really, really, really like someone. Really.”

Kim Gongja's world shook and blurred into the precipice of unadulterated bliss as the fine silk of the Librarian's heated body rubbed against his naked nipples, chest, and cock. 

“There’s nothing you don’t like about that person, from their toes to their head. It’s love. It truly is a noble and pure love. But the problem is that the person doesn’t exist in reality, but only on paper. It is a character that exists only in a novel.”

The friction drove him further into insanity and when the Librarian began peppering kisses against his neck and ear, Kim Gongja feared he would never come back.

“But then, tada! What providence is this? My ideal novel character appeared in front of my eyes!”

Kim Gongja was still too sensitive. Despite having already came three times too fast, he could feel a fourth rising in his being and tears pooled at the overwhelming ecstasy blotting out his thoughts and flooding every corner of his mind. His body spasmed when the Librarian kissed a particularly sensitive spot and then began working on it, sucking harshly upon registering his body's response.

"That's how I feel about you, Death King-nim."

White painted the world before his teary eyes.

"I love you."

The heat within him soared like an inferno even greater than the Flame Emperor's and yet all too pleasant. 

"So so much."

His mind collapsed under the crashing waves of pleasure.

" _So_ _be mine_ , Kim Gongja."

"AHHH!!!" Kim Gongja screamed when he came for the fourth time with the Librarian's sudden harsh bite against the sensitive spot of his neck and the Librarian's harsh thrust against Kim Gongja's cock. Despite the paralytic drugs in the air, Kim Gongja's body spasmed violently within the Librarian's tight, possessive embrace as he came and Kim Gongja struggled to breathe, nearly forgetting how in the overwhelming oblivion that came with the crashing tides of pleasure.

For minutes, he couldn't feel anything else, but that deep ecstasy, and even when he came to, it took him long moments to realize that he was still whimpering in rasp moans as the Librarian stroked and patted his trembling back in soothing but still possessive and desirous comfort.

"Shhh... It's okay, Kim Gongja. I'll take especially good care of you."

Kim Gongja's breath hitched again as he felt the Librarian place him back against the ground. Amidst the mind-numbing remnants of pleasure, he barely registered that one of the Librarian's hands was already impatiently scissoring his entrance with two fingers. Horror flooded him, especially as he felt the Librarian's size against his own cock and he remembered their setting, but the Librarian impatiently kissed him, saying, "Don't worry. You can be as loud as you want. They won't wake up for days and I already turned off the live broadcast."

And then fervently began thrusting into him, taking him amidst the library of books, bookmark maids, and unconscious hunters. 

Kim Gongja cried out, coming again and again throughout the whole night.

...

Hours later, the Librarian hummed as he trimmed and clipped Kim Gongja's hair and nails after cleaning the unconscious man's ravished body and admiring again and again all the love marks he left on his crush. He lovingly placed all the trimmings and clippings into a collection of expensive silk pouches before sighing in love and admiring his favorite character again.

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Chief Librarian  
> Favorability: 95  
> Favorite Genres: [Romance], [Fusion], [Mystery], [Adventure], [Horror], [History], [War], [Sports], [SF], [Myth], [Fairy Tales]…  
> Disliked Genres: N/A  
> Favorite characters: [Character], [Death King], [Constellation Killer]  
> Hated Characters: N/A  
> Favorite Plot: [Story]  
> Hated Plot: [Serial Discontinuation]  
> Psychological State: Ah, shining Gongja-nim. Shine! Shine! Shine! What a brilliant protagonist! I want to make you a bookmark and keep you forever! Ah, but I also want to love and touch and stay in you forever! How can someone be so beautiful and perfect! My Gongja-nim! I want to keep you forever! I'm going to keep you forever! You'll never leave!


End file.
